A Diving Sensation
by colocho6
Summary: what if asuka starts to have feeling for shinji after he saves her on the volcano...but we know she's not about to tell shinji ( chapter 6 up, better than the rest i hope and a little diff. plz rev.
1. Part 1 The unexpected rescue

A Diving Sensation by colocho6  
  
This story takes place after the episode were Asuka dives into the volcano and Shinji saves her. Story moves on after that in a "what-if" mode. It's my first fic so easy on the flames. Now I leave it to you to read and respond.  
  
"I never thought it would end this way" Asuka was slowly descending through the magma; to what she thought would be her end. She didn't want it to be over. In small whispers you could hear "I don't want to die, please don't let me die, someone help...Shinji...help me" the last of her words were barely audible.  
  
Not long after her Eva stopped moving. She looked up and saw the unexpected. There before her law unit 01 holding unto her Eva. She then felt something that she couldn't tell what it was but she pushed her feelings and pride aside to be able to say "thank you, baka" but not in her usual bitchy tone, but rather in a thankful way.  
  
In her intercom appeared his face "I got you now Asuka, everything's ok now". She quickly turned her face away so he couldn't see the blush forming on her face. She indeed was thankful for what he did but she couldn't let him see that and also she had a reputation to keep "well don't think I will let you look at me naked now just because you saved me". She said that with a grin and usually Shinji would just get a nosebleed by hearing the word "naked" but the response he gave was not the one that Asuka was expecting. "Ha, what makes you think I would want to even if I could?" Shinji said nonchalantly with a big smile on his face. Asuka was at lost of words "ohh you'll see third child, how dare you say that to me; the great Sohryu Asuka Langley, do you know how many people would die for this body" she responded really agitated about his comment. "Well you can go and take me off the list then" was his response and for the second time in less than one minute Asuka was left speechless. This only got the redhead angrier, "when we get back to the apartment I'm gonna... 


	2. Part 2 Thermal Waters

A Diving Sensation Part 2  
  
Amazingly neither of the two kids got injured but unfortunately the Eva's had sustained great damage. So after everything was taken care of we find the amazing trio on a thermal waters spa. Shinji had finished getting changed and he was only on his towel around his waist waiting for the girls. "God how can girls take time just getting off their cloths, ill never understand them" he let out an exasperated sigh and sat on a nearby bench.  
  
He recalled today's earlier events...  
  
"Asuka's cables have been cut, she's falling at 450 meters and rising" Maya screamed. The technicians were all desperate looking for a solution. "Will her suit handle the pressure?" asked a really concerned Misato. "Negative Mayor, as soon as she passes the 1500 meter line her suit will start decomposing"  
  
"ASUKA!!!!!!!!" Shinji screamed over the intercom without getting any response. "Misato isn't there anything we can do to save her????" A single tear slid out of his eyes, he wiped it as soon as it came. "No Shinji we can't... I... I'm sorry Shi.." , before she could finish that last statement she was cut off by Shinji, a really agitated Shinji " How the fuck can you say that, it's a human life we are talking' about not just something we can replace GODDAMM IT!!". This caught Misato off guard but she was enraged because of his stubbornness "Shinji as much as I want to, I'm not about to loose another pilot, stay were you are and await for further instructions...it's an order" she said the last words rather coldly.  
  
"Then I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do" and with that unit 01 took a gigantic leap from the floor to take hold of a cable and dive in to the volcano. "SHINJI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING, YOU'R NOT SUIT UP FOR THIS KINDS OF SITUATION, GODDAMM IT SHINJI COME BACK IT'S AN ORDER...please... come back" Misato begged screaming to the intercom and with tears on her eyes, "Shinji please don't". Those were the last word Shinji heard before he turned off his intercom. Inside the plug, Shinji's grip on the controls tight tens, "I'm not about to loose you Asuka, please hold on a little longer".  
  
(back at the spa)  
  
"Why did I did that... I still haven't talked to Misato...*sigh...I'm sure she's going to punish me or something" Shinji was deep in thought about what sort of punishment would Misato give him. A couple seconds later he was interrupted by two certain females approaching him.  
  
"Hey Shinji" said Asuka as she came near he copilot. Misato appeared right behind of her. "So, you ready to go enjoy these wonderful thermal waters!!" said Misato rather cheerfully to the kids. "Lets go!!" was Asuka's reply, and she made her way to the spa a few steps ahead of Shinji and Misato. Misato broke the silence between her and Shinji first. "Shinji, about today, we'll talk about that later ok?" she said in a motherly fashion. "Ok Misato" Shinji responded a little fearful but as soon as he said that Misato spoke. "Ok then, we're here, the right side is for the guys and the left for the pretty ladies like us".  
  
The spa was like a pond of thermal waters divided in the middle by a wooden fence separating the boys area from the girl's area.  
  
"See you in a while Shinji". Misato said to him while she slowly worked her way through the rock path to her side of the waters. Seeing she was leaving, Shinji was about to do the same thing when he was stopped by a certain redhead " Hey Shinji", Asuka said but not looking at him but rather at the floor. "Yes Asuka?" Shinji answered kind of nervous because he feared that she might ask him about today, that, and also the fact that the both of them were wearing a towel as their only piece of clothing. So he had to work really hard not to get a nosebleed or his friend to wake up. "About today...now DON'T expect me to do this really often but.." she lifted her face to look at him in the eyes and said "t.. thank u...Shinji". If Shinji had noticed harder he would've noticed the blush that was creeping over Asuka's face. "Err.. I guess all I can saw is...you're welcome...Asuka" he said giving her a small smile. "Well I'm going to go and get relaxed, I need some calmness after all that happened today" she turned to look at Shinji " Later Shinji" and with that she parted away to the waters with Misato, leaving a very confused but happy Shinji behind. He stared at the direction that she left " Later Asuka" he said mostly to himself and after a couple of second he went to his part of the waters. "Maybe now I'll be able to clear some things out"  
  
  
  
That is part two for now. I need to improve the lengths of the chapters but I kind of run short of stuff to write about. Please read and respond.  
  
colocho6 


	3. Part 22 The Conflict Confusions Found

A Diving Sensation Part 2.2  
  
all right, so part 3 is here. After this the story will move faster. Hope you enjoy and please send reviews. It means a lot to a writer that his work is being appreciated.  
  
'thoughts' , "speaking"  
  
The Conflict- Confusions Found   
  
'OHHHH MYYY GOOOD, what were you thinking Asuka, now he'll probably think that I'm weak...ugh...I shouldn't have thanked him...' Asuka was mentally kicking herself for what she said to Shinji on her way to the spa.  
  
"Took you awhile to get here, eh Asuka" that line from a very teasing Misato caused Asuka to stop thinking about earlier.  
  
"Where you making out with Shinji to thank him for today" Misato just kept on teasing Asuka which caused a blush from the redhead but she quickly turned away sho Misato wouldn't notice.  
  
"humph...first; I would never kiss such a pervert like him, second; ...there is nothing that I should thank him for....mmm...he just ..yeah, he just wanted to ask me if I was ok from today's battle" Was all Asuka could say with a little hatred on her tone to avoid Misato's teasing.  
  
Misato showed a confused and shocked face from what Asuka said but not because of the excuse she gave but for another reason. "Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean that there is nothing to thank him for, HE PRACTICALY SAVED YOUR LIFE OUT THERE TODAY ASUKA". Misato told Asuka rising her tone a bit.  
  
Asuka also got angered because of Misato's screaming. "THAT IDIOT DIDN'T SAVED ME. He probably was given the order to and Shinji just went ahead and did it, BUT DON'T DARE SAY THAT THAT DUMPKOPF SAVED ME CAUSE HE DIDN'T MISATO". Asuka was panting as she finished her statement, she didn't know why but she was really pissed at what Misato said.  
  
Misato just looked at her with a 'If only you knew' look. "Oh my Asuka, you actually think Shinji got ordered to get into the volcano to risk his butt in order to save your skimpy one. Well... think again Asuka cuz I'm hell sure I didn't gave that order..." Misato face got more serious and said in a sarcastic but calm way "...so please tell me who gave him the order to go save you??"  
  
Asuka just stood in awe there. What Misato had said left her dumbfounded, but she needed to know everything. Asuka asked Misato really confused "What do you mean by that Misato?"  
  
"What I mean Asuka is that Shinji got into that volcano in his own will" Misato answered with a lot of emotion in her tone.  
Asuka couldn't think clearly and she felt kind of dizzy so she sat next to Misato with a really confused look on her face. 'Shinji...how...why'  
  
She turned to look at Misato, and rather pleadingly she asked "Could you...please tell me what happened today Misato?"  
  
"Ok Asuka I'll tell you but you also have to ask Shinji since he was the one that sa...that did this." She almost blurted out again that Shini had saved Asuka which would only get her more pissed. She continued on. "After your cable was cut we didn't know what to do, everyone got worried, mostly Shinji. He asked me to do something to help you and I said that we couldn't... also giving him orders to stay where he was ... and if I recall rightly, he said..." a small chuckle left her mouth, "then I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do". Tears started to form in her eyes as she remembered how she felt after he said that, she quickly brushed her eyes and finished "After that he cut off his intercom and he dove in to where you where."  
  
With that said, Misato looked at Asuka with a sad face "So please don't say that he was just following orders cuz that boy did something outrageous...just for.." she paused for a second and found Asuka's eyes "...you Asuka."  
  
What Asuka did after took Misato by surprise. After looking intensely at Misato's eyes, Asuka reached or her guardian and hugged her, releasing all her tears on her shoulders.  
  
Between sobs Asuka managed out, "Why... why Misato, tell me why he did that... I just..." she broke down again and squeezed Misato tighter. All Misato could think of doing was hugging her back and try to calm her down "Shhh...shhhh...it's ok Asuka, know I don't know why he did that but let me tell you one thing Asuka... you just don't dive in into a volcano risking your life for another person if you don't actually care about that person."  
  
This hit home in Asuka but also caused her only to be left more confused.  
  
"*sob...I just ...*sob...don't know what to do...*sob". Asuka had now calmed heself a little bit so Misato tried to drop the discussion right there. "I'll tell you what Asuka, lets just relax right now and when we get home you an talk to Shinji and get the answer to all the questions you have...but till then just relax, ok?" Misato said in her not very usual motherly tone which calmed Asuka a lot more.  
  
"ok Miato...thank you". And with that the two girls tried to focus their thoughts in the hot waters in front of them, and Misato slid off her towel and got in, the other girl couldn't quite accomplish the goal of thinking of other stuff. 'just relax... why Shinji...'  
  
  
  
I know I know...... not that long but it's kind of hard. I'm trying my best please send reviews. 


	4. Part 3 Confrontations

A Diving Sensation Part 3  
  
Back at the Katsuragi household the silence is broken by the opening of the door and our three heroes arriving. All three of them deep in thought but very relaxed from the spa.  
  
Something strange happened after they arrived. Something that Shinji missed to notice. Instead of grabbing a beer and going straight to her room complaining about how tired she was, Misato left her thing next to the wall of the apartment and made some excuse about how she had to go buy food for dinner. And with that she went.  
  
Shinji just ignored it thinking it was nothing and went to his room.  
  
Asuka on the other hand, knew exactly what Misato had just done. Mostly because Misato winked at her before se leaved the apartment. Asuka felt a chill run down her spine. 'Oh my god, how am I even going to ask him??!!' Asuka was scared... no, she was terrified about talking to Shinji about what happened.  
  
She rested her look on Shinji's door. "Well, it's now or never", she whispered to herself as she initiated the "long" walk to Shinji's door.  
  
At Shinji's room   
  
As soon as Shinji entered his room he threw himself in his bed. He reached for his SDAT and started listening to track 26.  
  
'Misato and Asuka were really silent on the way home'. Shinji thought to himself remembering the boring and long road home. 'I hope Misato didn't told Asuka anything 'bout today... I'd bet Asuka would kill me if she knew' he let out a *sigh 'I still don't know why I did it... could it be...'  
  
He was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He took off his earphones and said "Come in, it's open". He repositioned himself and sat down on his bed.  
  
The door cracked open and in came Asuka. 'My god she is beautiful' was all Shinji could think as she came in looking shy, timid; a side of her which he had never seen.  
  
"umm... hi Shinji I was wondering if we could...um...talk?" she said looking up at him. 'Calm down Asuka, calm down'.  
  
Shinji now feared the worst scared of what Asuka might want to talk about. "Yeah...sure" he paused for a minute and removed some clothes from his bed and threw them to the floor, "Here" he said patting the place next to him in the bed.  
  
"Thanks" was all Asuka could say as she sat down with a serious look on her face and her hands on her knees.  
  
They sat there like for a minute before Shinji asked her "So what did you wanted to talk about Asuka?" he said, nervousness clearly on his tone.  
  
She brought her eyes up to meet his. "Today...what exactly happened out there on the volcano today Shinji?" she asked. Just by looking at her Shinji knew that she wasn't teasing him or anything. "I guess Misato told you huh?" he looked down at the floor.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT MISATO SAID, I WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU...I'm just want to know...please" Shinji jumped at her sudden outburst and immediately looked at her, noticing the single tear that had flowed out of her eye making its way down her cheek.  
  
"I umm...*sigh...after your cables were cut, I got really worried and I wanted to do something about it but Misato ordered me not to". He paused for a moment to look at her and see that he had her full attention and continued, "I kind of disobeyed that order and just dived into the magma to try and at least...reach for you" he finished and stared at the floor afraid of how might she respond.  
  
"Why'd you do it baka?" There was something different at the way she had said "baka", it wasn't in her "put down" tone but rather in a caring way, which startled Shinji. "Asuka I really don't know why I did it but if you want an easy answer then I guess I didn't wanted to loose you". He really didn't know why he had saved her and he answered honestly when he said he didn't wanted to loose her.  
  
They sat still for a while until something out of line happened that was completely different from his thoughts of how might Asuka had reacted. She reached for Shinji's hand and rested it above his. She lifted herself a little to be able to get near him and then she gave him a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you...baka Shinji" she whispered into his ear with truthful feelings of thankfulness and those were the last words that she said to him before she stood up, reached for the door and left the room. Leaving a very, but very confused Shinji Ikari behind.  
  
  
  
Well finally I finished chap. 3 , I know again not too long but it's REALLY hard, well at least I think it is. Please send reviews, I fixed the problem of only being able to receive signed reviews, now everyone can send reviews. I want to give thanks to:  
  
Brindani: thanks for the offer (check out his new story, good for all those shinji/rei fans)  
  
Thewierdone: I know about the chapters length but I'm working on it , thanks 4 the help  
  
Elliminist: I checked the word processor and it all seemed fine.  
  
Duncan the great: thanks a lot 4 the review, makes an author feel good that is job is beign appreciated.  
  
So that's it for now but I'll try to post the next chapter up soon, keep reviewing.  
  
Peace. 


	5. ¨You told her¨

A Diving Sensation Part 4  
  
The next morning Shinji awoke early, maybe because he could barely sleep last night due to what happened with Asuka.  
  
Even though it was Asuka´s turn to make breakfast, he decided that he was way too hungry to wait for her to wake up. He put on his apron and started makings some waffles.  
Shinji was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and a ¨mm..mornin´ shinji.¨ by Misato who had obviously had a couple drinks too many by her tone of voice. But that didn't stopped her to reach for the fridge and grab a beer.  
  
¨Morning Misato¨ Shinji said while placing a plate on the table for Misato as she took a seat.  
¨Soo...good morning?¨ asked Misato while stuffing waffles with beer. Shinji remembered last night. ¨Not really, but maybe you can help me a little bit¨ he said taking a seat in front of her.  
Misato finished chewing her food and rested her eyes on shinji. ¨Sure, shoot..¨  
  
¨You told Asuka.¨ this took Misato off guard as she looked at Shinji who was looking down at the table. Shifting herself in her seat and putting on a more serious attitude she decided to continue. ¨Yes, I did... I just couldn't stand watching her think like that so I told her the truth BUT I told her that she had to talk to you...did she?¨  
Shinji now looked at misato in the eyes. ¨Yes, and I told her everything..¨ ¨AND...¨ Misato interrupted ¨But I told her that I didn't knew why I had done it but htat in some way I just didn't want to loose her.¨ Shinji said and he felt relief that he had told someone about this.  
Misato was jumping out of her seat ¨And what did she do.. or say ?.. tell me.¨ ¨She umm...¨ a bush crept on his face remembering what happened, ¨gave me a kiss in the cheek and then she left.¨ He realized that he hadn't eaten so he started to.  
  
¨That's all... no crazy kissing or anything else?¨ asked a very disappointing Misato. ¨NOOOO not at all¨ Shinji answered, his face turning red as a tomato.  
¨Calm down Shinji, just kidding here.¨ she said as she lifted herself to bring the dish to the washer and tap his shoulder.  
¨You better be 'cause if Asuka heard ...¨ ¨If I heard what?¨ asked Auka as she came out of her room surprising everyone there. 


	6. The Plan

A Diving Sensation Part 4  
  
Asuka started making her way towards the kitchen while Shinji sat there not knowing what to do or say, fearing death at the moment.  
Misato took advantage of the situation, ¨Oh my God look atv the time, I have to report to NERV early today, so excuse me children.¨ with that the major gave Shinji a wink and retreated to her room. Shinji couldn't believe what Misato had just done, but he regained composure when he noticed that Asuka was still standing there.  
Trying to avoid a certain question, Shinji asked ¨Are you hungry Asuka, I made waffles.¨ giving her a faint smile.  
Asuka took a seat before stating, ¨I don't see why not since I didn't had dinner yesterday.¨  
¨Well I just have to heat them up and they'll be ready in a minute.¨  
¨Ok¨ She stared at him while he cooked and she had to admit the he looked rather cute like that and a blush crept on her face as she realized where her eyes had decided to land on. ¨Nice butt¨ she said out loud.  
¨What was that?¨ Shinji asked turning around surprising Asuka. ¨mmm...Butter, I think that I'll need some butter.¨ ¨It's right in front of you Asuka.¨ she quickly kicked herself mentally for being so stupid. ¨Oh yeah, hadn't noticed, now get me my waffles!!¨ That did the trick because as soon as she said those words he turned around to grab the waffles and place them in front of her.  
¨Thanks baka.¨ she said as she started to eat.  
¨No problem Asuka.¨ He took a seat across from her and for the first time in history she didn't start cursing at him for just being there. In fact, not that she would tell him, she enjoyed his company very much.  
  
She finished eating and just before she stood up to take her dishes to the sink, ¨Here, I'll do it.¨ Shinji offered grabbing her plate completely shocking Asuka so much that she didn't knew what to say.  
She then remembered earlier and what she had heard.  
¨Hey Shinji?¨ she asked staying seated.  
¨Yes Asuka?¨ he kept washing the dishes. ¨What were you and Misato talking about earlier?¨ Shinji almost dropped a dish after hearing her question. So, decided that she wouldn't give up on her curiosity, he took the seat across from her. She stared directly at his eyes and after awhile he got the courage to look at hers too, for a moment he lost himself in her gaze.  
¨sigh...Misato and I were talking well, about...you know... mmm.¨ he took a deep breath and continued, ¨about the talk that we had yesterday and she wanted to know how things had gone.¨  
Asuka was a little stunned by Shinji's response but it made her even more curious. ¨And what did you told her?¨  
He looked down at the table. ¨I told her that I told you that I didn't knew why I did what I did and that the only thing I knew was that I just didn't wanted to loose you.¨ For a moment they both stared at each other with a blush on their faces until he looked down again. ¨That was until she went into her teasing mode and asked if you had jumped on me or something like that, and then you came out of your room.¨  
Asuka got quite angry at what he last said. ¨How dare she, who does she think she is...I refuse, to let HER get away with this.¨ Shinji got a little scared until she confirmed him right, ¨Shinji, we shall get revenge.¨ he should be scared. Whatever Asuka was planning it certainly included him, and it wouldn't be good.  
¨But first..¨ she stated proudly, ¨I need a shower.¨ And with that Shinji saw her disappear into the bathroom.  
He finished putting things away and shortly after Misato came out of her room all dressed up and ready for work. She was kind of shocked to see Shinji intact.  
¨Well I can see that she didn't killed you, how'd it go?¨  
¨I offered her breakfast and she ate and she forgot about it, right now she's taking a shower¨ he said very chilled out. ¨mmm...either she woke up in a really good mood or you're just very lucky.¨ Misato gathered her stuff getting ready to leave. ¨Shinji, I'll be home later tonight so don't wait up.¨ she added as she closed the door.  
Shinji was still worried about what Asuka had in mind but decided to let it go and went straight to watch TV.  
He was seating in the couch when Asuka emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, a really short one.  
¨Where's Misato Shinji?¨ she asked but noticed how the third child had to work really hard to stare at the TV. ¨errr...she's gone, she said she wouldn't be back until later tonight gulp.¨  
She was quite happy the reaction that she caused on Shinji but still ´he's just a guy´she tought.  
¨I'm going to go change, if you dare to peek I sear that I'll make you regret it dearly, got that baka!¨ she said pointing a finger at him accusingly. ¨Don't worry Asuka, but what makes you think I'd want to even if I could?¨ Shinji replied nonchalantly to Asuka's surprise.  
¨hmph... BAKA!!¨ she left Shinji alone in the living room.  
¨huff, thank God, a little more of her and that towel and I would've died.¨ he relaxed now that Asuka was gone and went back to watching TV.  
  
In Asuka's room-  
¨That dumpkopf, how dare he.¨ Asuka was raging after what Shinji had said ¨but he did got really nervous when I just stood there in my towel.¨ she smiled, ¨my plan will not only help me to get revenge from Misato but also to see if I'm right about him.¨ Asuka took her time to get dressed while at the same time she thought about what she could do.  
  
Back in the living room-  
Asuka came out of her room directly towards the living room and founded Shinji dead asleep. She took a seat next to him on the couch, ¨Hey Shinji, wake up¨ she said gently while rocking him back and forth.  
¨mm, wha...what's wrong Asuka?¨ Shinji managed to wake up and shift himself in the couch. ¨I've got it Shinji¨ she said cheerfully.  
He was kind of surprised at how she was acting, like if nothing had happened , but he decided to leave it like that. ¨What do you got Asuka?¨  
She grew a sly smile and said in her sexiest voice, ¨I've got the plan for tonight.¨  
Shinji gulped upon hearing her, was it because of what she said or the way that she had said it. It could've also been the fact that she was wearing some very short shorts and a small but at the same time a very loose fitting t-shirt.  
¨mm...you sure you can't have revenge on your own?¨ a very coward Shinji asked. ¨Oh don't be such a girl and besides, I need you to make this work.¨ she rearranged herself on the couch to be facing him.  
"Ok, so you know how she's always picking on us and all that?" Shinji just sat there nodding. "So I was thinking, Misato always gets away with her bothering so how about we give her what she's always wanted."  
At this point Shinji was very confused. "I'm not quite sure I understand what you're saying Asuka." She wanted to kick Shinji so bad for being so clueless but restrained herself from doing so and decided to give the boy a chance.  
"What I mean baka, is that she always bothers us but she never would expect us to be together. So, we could prove her wrong in the naughtiest of ways, you with me?" she asked by leaning a little bit forward offering Shinji a small look at her cleavage.  
Shinji had to force himself to look away for her not to see the blush creeping in his face, and with obvious regret he answered, "I...sigh...I guess so."  
"Cool, I'm glad to hear that, so here's what we're going to do. We're going to pretend as if we're spending the night together." Shinji literally fell down from the couch. "I said PRETENDING you hentai!!" he finally regained himself and sat on an armchair to be a little away from Asuka. "I'm sorry Asuka." He said pretty red from the face.  
"It's ok but don't let it happen again... so, like I was saying, we're going to make Misato believe that we're spending the night together." She gave him a small wink before continuing. "in order to this we're going to leave trails of clothing that lead to my room and she'll think that we're having sex..." she paused to look at him and obviously the boy had to blush at the mention of the word, ´boys´ she thought. "and then when she enters she's going to be all pissed and yelling at us when there really shouldn't be no reason to." Asuka finally ended with a big smile, "Sooo, what do you think ehh?"  
Shinji obviously had his doubts. "Do you really think that she'll fall for that, I mean, it sound a bit simple."  
Asuka instantly shot him a death glare. "ARE you doubting me Shinji...hmph...don't worry, just leave this to me ad lets do it right and it will work perfectly, you just concentrate in doing what I tell you and it'll all go fine, you'll see!" Asuka was the most optimistic girl Shinji had ever known. After she finished talking she threw him a smile and that was all it took. "All right Asuka, I'm in." he said returning the smile. "Great, but first since we missed lunch you better make us a good dinner, and then we'll start setting things up." Asuka said while at the same time her stomach let out a growling sound. All Shinji could do at this was smile while rubbing his head. "I'll make dinner then." He said very warmly, and so, he retreated to the kitchen.  
  
A couple hours later-  
  
"Ok Shinji first off I need you to go to your room and grab a complete set of clothes and meet me back here." Asuka instructed and both kids went to their rooms to grab clothes. Shinji still had his doubts because he knew that it wasn't as easy as putting down clothes in the floor but, he decided to shrug off the idea, realizing he was in too deep already.  
They both met by the living room. "ok, so you leave your shoes around... there!" Asuka said while pointing near the couch that was beside the kitchen.  
"And then?" he asked after doing so. She placed hers a couple feet away from his. "Next, we drop our shirts over by the bathroom door." Shinji just threw his to the ground while Asuka neatly placed it by the door.  
"My guess, is jeans go next right?" Shinji asked followed by a nod from the redhead. "Those go almost before getting to my door."  
After that, they entered her room. Shinji noticed that she only had two pieces of clothing left with her and almost had a nosebleed after noticing what they were. He only had one left. "So first goes this." She said very excitedly throwing her bra at the door. "and last but not least..." she said. "...goes this." Shinji finished for her throwing his boxers next to the bed.  
"So, what now, we just wait till she gets here and when she opens the door she'll see us here standing?" he asked to reassure the plan. "oh...but were would the fun be..." she started walking seductively to him "...if we don't get to play with her mind a little?" she said in her sexy voice. "wha...what do you mean Asuka?" asked a worried Shinji while pulling away from her.  
"Well Misato should be about to come any minute now so it wont take long. What I mean is that I'll leave my underwear on, you'll leave on yours and then we'll climb to my bed and when she sees us it'll appear as though we were completely naked." She said the last parts rather slowly ad nerveously. "Now do you get it Shinji?"  
Shinji, once again, founded himself wanting to faint but remembered what happened earlier and decided to stay steady.  
"err...you sure you want to do that Asuka?" he was at a loss of words.  
"off course!" responded a very vivid Asuka. "It's the only way that we can teach her."  
The one thing that Shinji didn't know was that Asuka was as nervous as he was about the whole idea.  
"Soo..." shinji said braking the uncomfortable silence between them, it was a really awkward situation. "Shall we get ready or should we wait till we hear her coming?" he asked nerveously hoping Asuka wouldn't catch the question the other way. "err...I think we should get ready, just in case." She answered.  
"Okay, so..." shinji said trying to see what Asuka wanted to do. "Lets do this together, you take off your shirt then I take mine off." She stated with a blush on her face, noticing how bad that sounded.  
"o...me first...then." He wasn't really good at stripping in front of girls but he just went along and pulled his shirt right off, while Asuka stood there shocked to see the upper body of the guy she thought was nothing but bones, ohh boy was she wrong; he had clearly developed a six pack and some muscles from all the eva training.  
Shinji felt kind of weird that Asuka was staring at him in that way. "So...your turn." He offered.  
She realized that she had been caught staring so very uneasily she started to pull up her shirt. Now it was Shinji's turn to be left with jaw dropping. He could see her toned stomach and he had to give her that she had a really nice tanned color, the other thing he noticed where the curves on her body, ´my god´, he was at heaven when she finally removed her shirt showing off her black strapless bra supporting her breasts. He was quick enough to look away so he luckily wasn't caught staring.  
"Now it's time to loose the pants Shinji!" she said very excitedly, she then corrected herself after hearing how she must have sounded. "err...well...i...I mean...you know...your turn." She covered her breasts with her hands and looked down at the floor.  
"I'll do it, but you loose, mmm, the shorts right?" he asked with a blush. "Wha...no, I don't have to since they're very small. So." She responded hoping tat would work. "Then I can go to my room and put some shorts on too." He said very wisely. "Nooo, you have to be in boxers, it will be, more real."  
"In what way?" he asked very curiously. "I don't know it just will." Those were the moments were Asuka found herself at a loss of words.  
"Well I...I wont do it." He stated, leaving Asuka surprised that he was showing some spine. "it's either both pants off, or both shorts on, you choose Asuka." He said very determined, inside he was scared shitless.  
Giving up Asuka opted for the shorts off idea; she still had no idea why. "okay you win baka-hentai, but you still go first."  
Shinji started fiddling with his pant, "guess so." He finally pulled the zipper down and got off them revealing that he had some black boxer briefs on, ´bad idea to put these on today´ he thought. At this point both of them were blushing and without saying a word Asuka let her shorts fall down to the ground, showing also black, but very small underwear.  
If everything in Shinji's life hadn't made him die, well then the sight before him sure could. ´she's so beautiful´ he started thinking but then he reminded himself not to be an ass so he opted to look at the floor. Both of them really shy just stood there, Shinji too nervous because he knew that if he looked he would faint and Asuka, too nervous to see if he was looking.  
Luckily for them the awkwardness was ended by a screeching sound heard around the corner, and they knew that there was only one person who would drive that fast around a residential area. They both looked at each other, "Misato!" they said in unison.  
Asuka reached for the blinds and then to turn off the lights while Shinji moved to grab their extra clothes that they had taken off earlier. Before they got into bed they both stood there, one on each side, like idiots without knowing what to do.  
"Me first." Said Asuka; lowering herself to the bed and covering her body while Shinji followed suit. "Ok baka pull the covers down to your waist." She instructed him while she just let the covers right above her boobs. It indeed looked as if though they were naked. So they were both laying there when it came to them that they were a lot of inches apart. They turned to look at each other.  
"You better not get any funny ideas Shinji or I swear that I'll send you back to kingdom come.!" She was nervous as hell since he was the first guy that she had ever been with like this. All he did was say, very reassuringly, "Don't worry Asuka, I wouldn't dare to." After hearing him she was surprised because she expected him to say some stupid comment but he proved her wrong. She got closer to him and placed her next to his neck and placed her arm around his stomach while he nervously placed his hand on her shoulder. They were both breathing at the same pace, ´why do I feel this´ they both thought at the same time.  
  
At the front entrance of the Katsuragi apartment-  
  
We see the front door open revealing Misato. "ugh, I should really get a promotion after working so hard and until so late, and after all I do have to support two kids and myself." She left her shoes on the entrance.  
She started making her way towards the fridge to grab a beer when she noticed the kids' shoes by one of the couches.  
"My god, how many times do I have to remind them not to leave their shoes everywhere!" she knelt down to pick them up but something by the bathroom door caught her attention. "Shinji is not the kind to leave his stuff on th...!!!!" she was stopped when she saw one of Asuka's shirts next to Shinji's.  
"What the hell is going on in here!?" she was quite confused and then she saw more clothes by Asuka's door. Misato started making her way when suddenly, "oh Shinji, that was great!!!" she hear from Asuka's door. All she could do was stand there and hope she heard wrong. She ran to her door and yanked it wide open.  
The first thing she noticed was a bra by her foot and as she moved her gaze further she encountered a matching panties and a boxer. She punched the lightswitch on while screaming at the top of her lungs. "JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!!!!!???"  
The scene in front of her was enough to make her faint, se just thanked God she hadn't had any alcohol that night. In front of her, lying in Asuka's bed was a naked Asuka laying her head on top of an equally naked Shinji.  
"mmm...why did you had to wake me and my Shinji-kun up huh?" Asuka said groggily sounding as if she had been asleep, Shinji being too scared at the moment choused to decide to keep playing asleep. Misato looked as if she had received a shot. "How could I!!!! yo...your Shinji-kun!!!!" obviously the Major was really pissed. Asuka could just smile at Misato's reaction.  
"Both of you!" she said while pointing at them. "Out of bed right now!" very strictly she said. "You sure you want that Misato?" asked a tomato red Shinji, who had decided to wake up. "No, wait, I'll leave so you both can get changed... but ohh my god you're both eva pilots and only fourteen, and so many rules against this. And..." she kept rambling while pacing around the room.  
"er...Misato" Asuka interrupted the major while getting out of bed, Shinji followed. "Not now Asuka, I've got to see what I'm going to do about you two." The Major was facing the door.  
"Misato I really think you should look this way." Said a shy Shinji. And indeed she turned to look at Asuka and Shinji in underwear, being left quite stunned about that fact.  
"What is this!?" Misato asked very truthfully confused.  
"Well first of all it means I would never sleep with this baka over here." She said while putting on her shorts, she still felt weird about being clad in just underwear in front of Shinji. "Second, if it did happen do you think that I would survive without fainting?" Shinji added while putting his shirt on.  
"So to summarize all that you just saw or heard...we played a joke on you... a really good one by the look on your face, may I say." Asuka finished while putting on her shirt back, and pointing a finger at a dumbstruck Misato.  
Misato, not being able to progress all the information given to her, she just fainted right there on Asuka's floor. Both children just stood there both with their mouths wide open staring at the unconscious Misato.  
"Sooo... that went well...didn't it?" said Shinji while giving Asuka a smile. 


End file.
